The Way We Were
by Millenium Ring
Summary: REPOST The third part to my ScorpionFlower trilogy, finally reposted and heavily edited! After losing Sasori, Sakura doesn't think she'll ever move on from his death. So when he's back from the dead, everything changes for the better. But just when things start to look up, the Akatsuki make their final move on the world. Will the Scorpion and Flower make it through the war?


Hey everyone! It's been a while, right? Well I DO apologise for the delay in finishing this series off, especially since I had begun it before and then removed it rather suddenly. I honestly didn't like where I had taken the story before, so down it went. Now I know what I'm doing - I hope - so this one should be a: better and b: finished at long last. I have this part done and I will be putting up the next chapter within the next week, since I've typed up a bit of it already and I know what is going into it this time. For new readers to this story, please do read the first two parts before beginning this one - _The Scorpion and the Flower's Freedom_ and _A Broken Friendship_ - to get a full understanding of the series. Confusion will probably take hold if you dive headlong into this fic first xD. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

_It's been one week since Sasori died. I still can't believe he's gone, but then the nightmares come and all I can see are the charred remains of Sasori's body scattered in that clearing, while an orange-masked monster laughs and laughs. I get variations of this scene each night, so I haven't had a decent amount of sleep yet. Even my friends are worried about me now, but who can blame them when I look like the living dead at the moment._

_So, Ino suggested that I write down what's been bothering me. She says talking about it might help me move past it, but I don't want to moan about this to anyone. How can I? They don't understand why I feel this way, when I barely knew Sasori before that Akatsuki bastard killed him. I can't explain it, not even to myself, but those few days I had with Sasori felt right somehow. It was like finding my other half at last. And not once did I get to tell him how I felt._

_Well, at least I'm telling you._

_I bet you're wondering who Sasori is, right? Well, I met him almost two months ago, while I was on a mission to investigate a creepy village in a creepy forest – yes I know that is a stupid sentence, but I don't care because it __**was **__creepy! Anyway, I got captured by the ninja from that place, who had a crazy plan to kill me and use my body as cannon fodder in an invasion they were plotting. I didn't think that I'd get out of there in time to warn the Sand village, since that was the first target on the creepy bad guy's list, when another prisoner in the cells helped me escape. It turned out he was a ninja too and his leader had also sent him to investigate that village. That ninja was Sasori._

_At first he was harsh and abrupt, with little patience for me if I tried to start a conversation or asked too many questions. He only agreed to help me get out of that place because it benefitted him too; those ninja were good at sealing a person's body, so neither one of us was leaving on our own. His attitude didn't bother me __**that**__ much after a while, but I guess it was because he was the only person around for miles – that wasn't trying to kill me – and I'll admit it…I was starting to get a crush._

_I think he grew to respect me just a little after we'd had a couple of altercations with the Darkness village ninjas – those crazy bad guys that were marching towards Suna with an army of cadavers – because he wasn't quite as rude as when we'd started the escape. He was even opening up to me a little! Until he got stressed out and tried to strangle me to death…I know what you're thinking, but I'm not crazy! I swear. It was the first and last time he ever hurt me, physically at least, and he was sorry afterwards._

_I'm getting a little off track here, aren't I? _

_So, just before we got out of that horrible black forest, we were stuck in yet __**another**__ fight with the bad guys! And they were going to win for sure, probably, until Sasori reveals his best weapon to them – his own body! It turned out, he had turned himself into a puppet __**years**__ ago – twenty, I later learned – and he kicked some serious butt at that moment. I, unfortunately, hadn't really been paying attention to what Sasori was up to. Not until the fighting was over and I saw how…different he truly was compared with anybody else. He told me what he was and I took the information fairly well, I thought. _

_I fainted dead on the spot._

_I know, I'm a failure and an embarrassment for a ninja, but how would __**you**__ handle that kind of information overload? Not well, I bet. _

_When I woke up, Sasori had been kind enough to get us both out of the forest and into the relative safety of the open desert of the Wind Country. I had soooo many questions for him about __**everything**__, but in the end I just settled on asking him to be friends with me. A little desperate, but I needed to keep in contact with someone that fascinating. It's not every day that a person meets a living, breathing puppet who also happens to be a ninja with a questionable lifestyle. Plus, he'd saved me a few times back there and he seemed pretty lonely to me._

_And cute. I admit that much, alright?_

_He left me alone pretty quick-ish after that, not really answering me positively or negatively, and surprise surprise, I was set upon by the last dredges of the Darkness ninja – complete with an utter asshole from back in the cells that totally freaked me out. I mean come on! How much bad luck do I really have?! _

_I held my own for a while, but I just couldn't fight that many on my own and with low chakra and energy to boot. It's the moment in those sappy romance novels when a shining prince on a noble white steed would show up to slay the evil dragon and save the fair maiden. It's a shame that my situation didn't really match up with that stereotype. _

_One white steed, in the form of a strange giant clay bird: check._

_Evil dragon substituted for sadistic psychos with corpse fetishes: check._

_Shining prince actually clad in a dark cloak with murderous intent flashing in his eyes: check._

_Fair maiden…check._

_One out of four is okay, I suppose._

_I wasn't really conscious for much after I saw Sasori turn up, but apparently he and his partner-in-crime Deidara – loud and obnoxious blonde ninja that could easily be Ino's evil guy-twin – swooped in to pick me up, while the blonde detonated a large mass of explosive clay animals onto the idiots that nearly killed me. They died and I got to live. Worked out fine in the end I guess. And how messed up can a person be when they're __**glad**__ that someone else died? _

_Okay, back on topic now…_

_I woke up in the hospital in Suna, alone, but Sasori had left me a note at the desk. It explained everything that had happened and also included his decision regarding my offer of friendship. He accepted! Finally I had my very own totally-mysterious-with-lots-of-baggage-and-anger-issues-but-still-attractive-friend. Some of those qualities are probably seen as problems, but I liked solving problems anyway so they didn't bother me. Besides, the next time we spoke, I planned to grill him for information. Or maybe just start with some simple questions like, ''Do you still need to wash your hair?' Meaningful things like that._

_I still have that letter actually. I must have read it hundreds of times, but it was probably the most sincere that a guy has ever been with me – except for Rock Lee, but he never counts because he's like a puppy dog that won't learn his lesson._

_It was not long after I had returned to Konoha that I saw him again. He visited my village, dressed in a plain black hooded cloak, and at the time I thought nothing of his change in clothing. It never occurred to me to think that since he's a puppet, he wouldn't need to ever change outfits, but thinking on it all now, I don't know why I was so blind to the obvious clues. He was evasive when I asked him things – specific things about what he was doing and who he worked for – and he insisted that we talk in as private a place as possible. I suspected then that he might have been working for en enemy of the Leaf, at the very most a missing nin, but I never guessed that he was part of my country's biggest foes – The Akatsuki._

_The Akatsuki are enemies to everyone, working for the highest bidder and abducting people for their own gain. I don't understand the organisation's end game, but they want the power of the tailed beasts that are sealed in nine individuals. The Kazekage Gaara has the one-tail, Shukaku, and my best friend Naruto has the nine-tails inside him. We know that removal of these beasts kills the hosts, but we don't know how they're doing it or even why. And Sasori turned out to be one those monsters hunting down innocent people to carry out this objective._

_I learned all of this about my new-found friend the hard way, through show-and-tell. _

_Suna was attacked by two Akatsuki members, although no descriptions had been given, and Gaara had been taken. Team Kakashi – that's Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and myself – were sent to find Gaara and hopefully bring him back to his village safely, when I received the bombshell. From Gaara's own sister no less. One of the Akatsuki had been Akasuna no Sasori, the same one I had met only a few weeks prior to that mission. I didn't want to believe it, but we ran into the pair of Akatsuki and I could no longer deny the damning evidence. Sasori was an enemy._

_Now, before you go and spout out some nonsense about how I'm crazy to be weeping for an enemy, let me just say that in the time it had taken my team to arrive on the scene, Sasori and his partner, Deidara – that blonde guy from before, remember? – had come to the decision to __**not**__ take Gaara to their boss for extraction. In fact, Sasori had gone so far to say that he wanted to defect from the Akatsuki, for total immunity, and Deidara agreed with his choice completely. I know. It's surprising right? But they were very convincing, seeing as how Gaara was conscious, well and no longer their captive. Plus, he seemed to believe them both, mostly._

_Nobody complained much after that, simply because Gaara was alive and we all just wanted to sit down for five minutes and __**not**__ rush from point to point with no rest._

_We arrived back at Suna and a long process ensued where Gaara's advisors weren't budging on the 'free-from-all-crimes' deal until both ex-Akatsuki answered some questions and then remained penned in a cramped cell, weapon less, for five days. Sounds pretty simple right? Well I thought so too. I chose to remain in the village while Kakashi and Naruto headed back to Konoha to give in our report and update Tsunade on the current situation. I wanted to be there when Sasori got out of the prison after all. As soon as he did, he'd be a free agent in Suna and I wouldn't feel nearly as guilty about liking him or wanting to be around him then. _

_Deidara would be free too, although at the time I hadn't really gotten to know anything about the blonde to make a good enough assessment. All I really knew was that he and Naruto actually had a fair bit in common with their immaturity and personalities. Although one has a warped sense of art and the other likes waaay too much ramen. I don't think I need to tell you which is which._

_Now, about three days into the five day confinement period, I met a very odd man on the streets. He looked like your average homeless man – dirty, foul-mouthed and penniless. However, he wore clothing that one would associate with a ninja and he didn't actually know how to accept a kind gesture. A homeless guy would sponge as much as possible, but he kept thinking that I wanted something in return. He was totally paranoid. Also, he was very suspicious and odd. His timed appearance in Suna should have set off alarms in my head, but as I have come to realise, I am blinkered when it comes to people. I can't seem to see the truth, because all I choose to see is a person in need: be it emotional or financial. Hidan – the weird-not-homeless-guy – needed money, food and a place to stay. I provided all of those and he gave me some fresh company and a good laugh while I waited the days away._

_Don't get me wrong, I spent some time in the hospital helping the staff there, but during the other hours of the day I made sure Hidan got food and had someone to talk to. He was blunt and a nice change from the locals, but he couldn't compare to my other friends back home…or Sasori._

_Hidan took off on the day that Sasori was due to be released, and I didn't think much on him after I was reunited with my red-headed friend-slash-crush. I felt like everything in my world was finally going to fit into a neat little place, but then I got a shocking piece of information that made me remember reality and all of its cruelties. It turns out that Sasori had a spy-network. And one of his spies was in Orochimaru's ranks. I'm sure you remember me mentioning him before, right? I hate that man. If he had never shown up, so much might have been different for everyone I know and love._

_So, anyway, Sasori mentions this information kind of off-hand when he explains that he has a meeting set up with said contact in five days' time, as though it's not of import that he had __**another**__ secret he didn't feel the need to share until that moment. I guess I wasn't happy when he said it, but I wasn't exactly thinking clearly and my 'doubt-o-meter' was set pretty high at the time. I honestly thought that he was going to tell me everything so he didn't have to lie to me anymore, and in a way he had told me, but I still felt sore from the whole Akatsuki-thing. I took off after screaming at him some pretty hurtful things. I don't know why he put up with me after that – or after any of my other shouting fits._

_I don't know where I ran to, but the next thing I know I'm colliding with another black-cloaked, red-clouded individual. And it was Hidan! My luck with finding Akatsuki is both shockingly great and abysmally poor: I can find them soooo so easily, but I never even realise it._

_A whole long…thing happened with Hidan, myself and Hidan's crazy, money-obsessed partner, and in the end I made a pseudo ally out of Hidan and started making my way back to Konoha with a new acquaintance in tow. I had no idea what went through the crazy Jashinist's mind to come along with me for the journey, but I don't think I really wanted to know anyway. Jashin by the way is Hidan's God and the key figure-head in Hidan's religion. It's a bit complicated and I don't understand the finer details, but it seems to be something that makes him completely immortal and also obsessed with killing people for sacrifices. Yeah, totally not a religion that I want to take up, for sure._

_After a long walk and some pretty random conversations, Hidan and I met back up with Sasori and Deidara. It turned out, Hidan and Kakuzu were tracking Sasori and Deidara to eliminate them and take back the rings that they'd stolen. I guess that Akatsuki member rings are hard to create or something? It didn't matter though, because Hidan wasn't really bothered with any of that and Sasori was just glad that I was alive and in one piece. For the record, so was I._

_There was a little more drama that I don't really want to hash out at the moment, mostly because in the big picture it was just stupid. I should never have doubted Sasori or how much he meant to me. In hindsight, if I had just let go of some of my anger that wasn't even justified I might have had a few more precious moments with Sasori. Some happier memories to look back on fondly. As it is, I have his unsure smiles and his unguarded laughter to remember him by. The way his eyes met mine and I felt like nothing else mattered in the world except us. How safe I felt just being by his side in the end. _

_If I had just had more time…_

_It was barely a few moments after we'd all reunited that those monsters attacked us. I didn't get to say goodbye. And I didn't get to tell Sasori how I felt. How much he meant to me – and still does. And now my world feels like it's shattered into tiny pieces of a glass vase that can't be put back into the correct places anymore. _

_The week's been a blur of misery for me. Even after we'd chased up the lead on Orochimaru's base and found Sasuke again, it didn't even matter to me. Sasuke's a bastard, I know it now, and what I felt for him was truly just a silly little girl's crush. It's nothing like how I feel for Sasori._

_Well, you know everything now. All of my feelings and thoughts are with you. I bet you still think I'm stupid, though. I know the others do. Naruto doesn't know how to behave around me. Ino can't really help because she didn't even meet Sasori. And Kakashi-sensei…he left on a secret mission back to Suna before the dust had even settled after the Akatsuki attack that claimed Sasori's life. At least he hasn't been here looking at me with pity. I couldn't take any more of it._

_It's weird, but I wish I could talk to Deidara about this stuff. He knew Sasori best after all, and he's probably hurting from his death like I am, maybe more. I don't know, to be honest. He was taken by ANBU and presumably locked in a secure facility. I don't know why they did that, seeing as how he should have gotten a pardon from Tsunade well in advance of our arrival to Konoha, but I guess the stuffy old council members don't care? _

_Huh…I'm actually feeling a little more like myself again._

_This 'talking' crap is actually helping me, sort of. At least I'm starting to focus on something other than the horrendous gaping abyss of my soul. Okay, maybe not!_

_Well, I need to move on and start doing things again!_

_First things first! I'm going to find out what they've done with Deidara. _

_Oh, and in case you care, Hidan disappeared in the commotion of the Leaf ninja arriving, the bastard. He said he'd stick around, but I guess he couldn't be bothered. Ah well, I don't need him. I'm strong. I can handle life…almost._

_Thanks for listening to my crazy ramblings, you've been a great help, as usual. I __**knew**__ there was a reason I used to rant about my problems in you. Thank you diary!_

The pinkette finally put down her pen and snapped her much more filled 'secret' diary shut, pushing it as far from her reach across her oak desk as she could. She leant back in her chair and released another mournful sigh. Even after writing all of her experiences down and her feelings on the matter, a deep sadness and guilt continued to eat away at her heart.

'_It did help me, but not by much.'_

Sakura forced her legs to stand, knowing that sitting around and moping wasn't helping at all. If a person wanted to start moving on from the death of someone important to them – not a loved one, not quite, but definitely someone to be treasured – then usually the first step was to accept that they were gone. _'I've certainly done that, now. I know Sasori won't be coming back. Nothing can resurrect the dead.' _

The next step was to try doing something productive, in the hopes that it would ease the grieving party back into a sense of normalcy. The most productive thing the pinkette could think of doing at that precise moment was finding Deidara and, if need be, getting him freed from ANBU custody. Gaara, Suna's Kazekage, had pardoned the former Akatsuki member, so it should be a simple matter of asking Tsunade to enforce the same decision in Konoha.

'_Deidara helped me, even let Gaara go free back in the Sand, so Lady Tsunade __**has**__ to see that he's not like those other monsters that are still in the Akatsuki. He turned on them and fought on Konoha's side in that last battle. She must know that he's not all bad.'_

Sakura's lips twitched ever-so-slightly upwards when she recalled, with a fondness, how alike Deidara and Naruto were. Both blondes bickered together like toddlers, neither one backing down from an argument – even if they were both totally wrong. They were energetic; often giddy when they spoke about something they were passionate about (ramen in Naruto's case and explosions in Deidara's). And strangest of all the similarities: Sakura had always thought of Naruto as her best friend and brother, yet she could also now say that Deidara had fit into that niche too. She'd only recently met him, known him for even less time than Sasori, but the crazy artist felt exactly like an annoying, loveable, kid brother.

If there's one thing Sakura had learnt over the years she spent in Team Seven, it's that you don't abandon your friends, or your family.

'_Don't worry Deidara, I won't let you rot in whatever prison you've been stashed in any longer.'_

Sakura readjusted her leather gloves and stepped away from the table, all melancholy thoughts pushed as far from her thoughts as her diary was on the desk. She pivoted on her left-heel to face the window, fully prepared to exit through it, but the unannounced visitor sat on the ledge almost had her jumping three-feet into the air in shock. Perched on the toes of his feet on the sill sat her former sensei and leader of Team Seven, Kakashi Hatake, looking as calm and as amiable ever – even though Sakura herself was steadily freaking out from her near panic attack.

* * *

The silver-haired nin assessed her dishevelled appearance – from her still red and puffy eyes (a sign of recently crying, no doubt), to the scraggly mess of hair atop her head, to the very clear signs of unrest and distress upon her face (dark circles) – and deduced that the news he was about to divulge would either shock Sakura's mind so much that couldn't comprehend what he said, or that the blatant worries etched upon her countenance would at last begin to fade and some joy might return to her life. Kakashi understood what Sakura must have been going through and he could certainly empathise. He had lost loved ones and team mates over the years too. Such was their way of life. But he knew that she needed to move passed her pain. The easiest way to jump-start this was to simply tell her what he came to say.

With a nervous smile gracing his face (although the only visible sign of this was the crinkling of his right eye and the way he habitually rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his fluffy hair), he attempted to get the words out, "Yo Sakura, I'm glad I caught you at home," he paused, stalling some more, still unsure how she'd respond, but pushed on at last, "Tsunade-sama sent me to retrieve you. She has news that you might be interested in. It's about Sasori-!"

Sakura latched onto the name, and then **literally** latched onto Kakashi's jonin vest, tugging him closer, very nearly pulling him off the window sill and onto the floor.

"What about Sasori?! What could she possibly tell me that I don't already know? He's dead Kakashi-sensei, or did you not notice?!"

Tears trailed relentlessly down the bubble gum-haired girl's face, tracing lines that hadn't quite faded from her last round of crying. Kakashi knew he had to tell her the rest or he feared she wouldn't be able to hear what he said for much longer, trapped once more in grief. Whatever force had willed the teen to stand and move with a resolute determination, had faded the more he remained in her presence. He couldn't let his student remain in this seemingly permanent, reclusive state.

"Sakura calm down." Her hands twitched around the collar of his vest and her face screwed up as if she wanted to yell at him some more, but he continued before she could get the chance, "He's alive Sakura. Sasori's alive again."

Her grip, which had tightened briefly with her shock, all at once slackened and released as Sakura stepped once, twice, three times away from Kakashi. The tears were still falling and now she was trembling, too. Her skin had paled – even more so than normal – and her eyes weren't able to focus on any one thing, constantly moving from Kakashi to the book that lay closed on her wooden desk and finally the door off to her right.

It was clear to Kakashi that she didn't fully grasp what he'd said, so he tried to explain, make her understand, "You remember Lady Chiyo from Suna? Well, turns out she knew of a way to revive the dead, so she used this secret technique to resurrect Sasori. He's being seen to by Shizune and the Hokage right now," the shock started to dissipate from her eyes, clarity once more being restored, "He asked for you Sakura. It was about the only thing he said when he was conscious," he held out his gloved hand, "Come with me Sakura and see for yourself."

Kakashi extended his hand closer to his former student and after a moment's hesitation, she firmly clasped it with her own gloved one.

"Take me to him, Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

Aaaaand we're done with chapter one. I never thought I'd get this started again, but here we are. I hope you guys enjoyed it and will stick with me as I try my best to complete something I began _years_ ago. Please leave any feedback if you can, because I would like to know your thoughts. Oh, and it won't stay mopey and sad for long in this, of that I am sure :).


End file.
